In recent decades the use of natural materials has become more extensive and prevalent in various industries. The use of natural materials has become more prevalent especially in the construction industry for use in furniture, decoration, wall paper, insulation and other such products in the construction industry.
Wall panels are often used in the construction industry, in particular within the interior design and decoration industries. Traditional wall panel products are mainly made from plastics, polymer composites, fibre cement, wood and metals/metal alloys. Most traditional wall panel products are often not environmentally friendly or ecologically friendly.